1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved treadmill.
2. The Prior State of the Art
The desire to improve health and enhance cardiovascular efficiency has increased in recent years. This desire has been coupled with a desire to exercise in locations which are compatible with working out within a limited space, such as within an individual""s home or exercise gym. This trend has led to an increased desire for the production of exercise equipment.
A long list of studies suggests that walking and running relieves stress and reduces the risk of heart disease, osteoporoses, high blood pressure and other cardiovascular diseases. As a result, treadmills are recommended for people of different ages and physical abilities, including elderly people, people with a heart condition, overweight as well as young healthy people who want to improve their cardiovascular abilities. Thus, treadmills have been produced that can be used for either running or walking indoors such as at home or in the office.
A typical treadbase requires that the deck be affixed to a frame. Such a frame usually includes front support, a rear support, and lateral elongated members connecting the front support and rear support. Such treadbases are typically heavy and cumbersome.
Furthermore, the shock experienced from the user""s step on typical treadmills is reflected by the deck back to the foot, ankle and leg of the user in a similar manner as the reactive forces are imposed on a walker, a jogger or a runner exercising on a paved surface or a sidewalk. Over long periods of time, the shock experienced by the user can have detrimental effects to the joint of the user. Thus, some type of cushioning mechanism is advantageous. However, typical forms of cushioning require additional assembly and parts and require a frame structure that incorporates the desired cushioning method.
In addition, many treadmills implement incline mechanisms in order to provide a greater aerobic workout. However, such incline mechanisms typically require additional parts, again resulting in an increase in manufacturing cost.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method of manufacturing an improved treadmill.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method of manufacturing an improved tread base.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a treadmill having improved cushioning.
Also an object of the present invention is to decrease complexity in the manufacturing of an improved tread base by providing a simplified method of manufacturing.
A related object of the invention is to provide a simplified incline mechanism.
Similarly, it is a further object of the invention to provide an improved cushioning mechanism.
Accordingly, one embodiment of the present invention comprises a front support, a rear support, and a deck disposed between the front support and the rear support, wherein the front support and rear support are connected to each other only by each being connected to the deck. This frameless treadbase can provide improved cushioning, is lightweight and does not require an expensive, complex frame.
Since the deck is disposed between the front and rear supports and no frame is employed, the rear portion of the treadbase can be displaced by the force of the user ambulating on the deck of the treadmill. This feature provides an improved cushioning dynamic.
Furthermore, in one embodiment, the deck is upwardly arched. The arched deck maintains a convex arch when viewing the apparatus from the top. The convex arch is independent of the support structure of the treadmill. The arched deck assists to accomplish the goals of providing a lightweight, relatively unencumbered treadmill having a frameless treadbase, while maintaining excellent performance characteristics. For example, the arch maintains a natural incline.
The front support and rear support comprise rollers about which is disposed an endless belt train. Thus, the deck obviates the need for a frame because it can be supported by the front support and rear support alone. Decks employed in the present invention may be pliable and resilient, providing cushion for the user by deflecting upon impact of the user""s footfall, thus resulting in less impact on the runner""s joints. The slightly convex arch also provides an intrinsic incline allowing the user a more challenging workout. The present invention can thus provide cushioning, inclination, and fewer components.
Thus, those skilled in the art will appreciate the simplicity of the manufacturing design of the present invention in light of this disclosure. One skilled in the art can also appreciate that the present invention can decrease time and cost for manufacturing a treadmill.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be more apparent from the detailed description of a preferred embodiment, and/or from the appended claims, or may be learned by actual practice of the invention.